Max Hunter
Max Hunter is a 16-year-old American teenager who came into contact with a Digimon named Agumon, who gave him the ability to become D-Tamer Agu. Character History Childhood Max's parents abandoned him as a child & he spent most of his childhood in foster care. Appearance Max is very tall with olive skin, red hair, & blue eyes. Personality He is determined and careful, but can also be very sarcastic and a bit impatient. Levels Agu = D-Tamer Agu D-Tamer Agu is Max's default Rookie form, activated when he inserts Agumon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive, causing Agumon to merge with Max. D-Tamer Grey is Max's main Champion form, activated when he inserts Greymon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer MetalGrey is Max's main Ultimate form, activated when he inserts MetalGreymon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. A Digivolved version of Grey, D-Tamer MetalGrey is a more mechanized version with a metallic arm, helmet, & wings. D-Tamer WarGrey is Max's main Mega (as well as his final form), activated when he inserts WarGreymon's Digicard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer Omni is an Ultra form that is the combination of D-Tamer WarGrey & D-Tamer MetalGaruru, assumed whenever either inserts Omnimon's DigiCard into his DNA DigiDrive. This sentient D-Tamer form possesses the power of both WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon. - VictoryGrey= D-Tamer VictoryGrey D-Tamer VictoryGrey is an Ultra form Max can assume whenever he inserts VictoryGreymon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. A Digivolved form of WarGrey, D-Tamer VictoryGrey wields a gigantic crushing sword, the Dramon Breaker, & is able to fight against his opponents with unique sword techniques. }} - AncientGrey= D-Tamer AncientGrey D-Tamer AncientGrey is an alternate Mega form Max can assume whenever he inserts AncientGreymon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. - Samudra= D-Tamer Samudra D-Tamer Samudra is an alternate Mega form Max can assume whenever he inserts Samudramon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer Samudra wears traditional Japanese samurai armor, & he wields the Kikurin Swords, two uniquely shaped swords that leave behind eerie tracks of light which cut to pieces anything that comes into contact with them. }} - Virus= D-Tamer MetalGrey This corrupt version of D-Tamer MetalGrey occurs when MetalGreymon's DigiCard is infected with a Virus. D-Tamer BlitzGrey is an alternate Mega form Max can assume whenever he inserts BlitzGreymon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. Striking with the Plasma Stakes on both of his arms, D-Tamer BlitzGrey can destroy even the sturdiest of structures by sending a surge of electricity through it. D-Tamer Omni Alter-S is an Ultra form that is the combination of D-Tamer BlitzGrey & D-Tamer CresGaruru, assumed whenever either inserts Omnimon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive via the D-Modify Alter-S Card. Resembling an enhanced version of D-Tamer Omni, this sentient D-Tamer form possesses the power of both BlitzGreymon & CresGarurumon. }} }} }} - SkullGrey= D-Tamer SkullGrey D-Tamer SkullGrey is a corrupt alternate Champion form, assumed whenever Max inserts SkullGreymon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. A skeletal version of D-Tamer Grey, D-Tamer SkullGrey loses all senses of sanity & becomes a violent berserker. D-Tamer Machinedra is an alternate mecha Mega form Max can assume whenever he inserts Machinedramon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer HiMachinedra is an alternate mecha Ultra form Max can assume whenever he inserts HiMachinedramon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. A Digivolved form of Machinedra, D-Tamer HiMachinedra is equipped with two Cosmic Cannons. - Chaosdro= D-Tamer Chaosdro D-Tamer Chaosdro is an alternate Ultra form Max can assume whenever he inserts Chaosdromon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer Apocaly is an alternate mecha Ultra form Max can assume whenever he inserts Apocalymon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. }} }} }} }} - Centaru= D-Tamer Centaru D-Tamer Centaru is an alternate Champion form Max can assume whenever he inserts Centarumon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer Centaru is centaur-like in appearance. - Mera= D-Tamer Mera D-Tamer Mera is an alternate Champion form Max can assume whenever he inserts Meramon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer Mera has pyrokinetic abilities. D-Tamer BlueMera is an alternate Ultimate form Max can assume whenever he inserts BlueMeramon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer Bolt is an alternate Mega form Max can assume whenever he inserts Boltmon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer Bolt resembles Frankenstein's monster. }} - SkullMera= D-Tamer SkullMera D-Tamer SkullMera is an alternate Ultimate form Max can assume whenever he inserts SkullMeramon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer Beelze is an alternate Mega form Max can assume whenever he inserts Beelzemon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer Beelze: Blast Mode is an enhanced form of D-Tamer Beelze, assumed whenever Max uses the D-Modify Blast Card. In this form, D-Tamer Beelze Blast Mode has four black wings & a large energy cannon, the Corona Blaster, integrated into his right arm. }} }} }} }} Digivolution Chart Equipment Devices *DigiDrive - Transformation device **DNA DigiDrive - An upgraded version of the DigiDrive; used for accessing DNA Digivolutions *DigiCards - Transformation trinkets **Rookie ***Agumon **Champion ***Greymon ***Centarumon ***Meramon **Ultimate ***MetalGreymon ***SkullGreymon ***BlueMeramon ***SkullMeramon **Mega ***WarGreymon ***AncientGreymon ***Samudramon ***BlitzGreymon ***Machinedramon ***Boltmon ***Beelzemon **Ultra (Over Mega) ***Omnimon ***VictoryGreymon ***HiMachinedramon ***Chaosdromon ****Apocalymon *****Mephistomon ******Gulfmon *D-Modify Cards - Special DigiCards used to upgrade &/or modify certain D-Tamer forms. **Alter-S Card - Used to activate D-Tamer Omni Alter-S. **Blast Card - Used to upgrade D-Tamer Beelze into Blast Mode. Behind the scenes Voice Actor Max Hunter is voiced by American voice actor Aaron Dismuke, who is best known for his role as Alphonse Elric in the English dub for Fullmetal Alchemist, whom he voiced when he was 12 years old. Notes * Max is similar to Kit Taylor, the main protagonist in the series Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, as both are orphans who are searching for their parents. Category:Power Rider D-Tamer Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Riders Category:Riders Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Virgo